


Still Friends?

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Injury, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: After an attack on the Citadel leaves Ignis injured, Noctis finds out that his oldest friend didn't think they were friends anymore.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Still Friends?

Chaos was all that Noctis could remember. Even weeks later, when he tried to put the events in order, there was nothing but chaos in his mind.

What he did remember was the gunshots and the screams of the people in the ballroom. He remembered someone basically throwing him towards Gladio, who then pushed him through a door and dragged him towards on of the Citadel’s many panic rooms. There he sat anxiously with his father while Gladio and Clarus stood ready to swing at anyone that tried to open the door.

It was Cor that eventually opened the door. It probably wasn’t even an hour later.

Any worry that it had been an attack from Niflheim was ruled out immediately. These were a few disenchanted gunmen who felt it had been wrong to draw back the wall and leave those in greater Lucis unprotected.

Noctis stayed in step with his father while Clarus asked Cor questions about what had happened. The men had been subdued easily and as far as Cor knew there weren’t any major injuries. Certainly no deaths. When Monica joined them, she confirmed no deaths and only one major injury. Ignis Scientia had been shot and was already being prepped for surgery.

Noctis felt as if his entire world had dropped from underneath him.

~*~*~*~*~

The surgery had been successful. The bullet had moved cleanly through Ignis’s abdomen with little damage to his internal organs. He would be allowed to go home soon, but the doctors wanted to be sure nothing else suddenly turned wrong.

Ignis had talked with his parents on the phone and enjoyed a visit from his uncle, but otherwise expected to spend a quiet night in a sterile hospital room thinking the events over and trying to work out how he could have done better.

He was surprised when there was a knock on his door that opened to not a doctor or nurse, but Noctis.

“Highness,” he greeted unable to hide the astonishment in his voice. The prince picked up on it.

“You’re surprised?” he asked as he took a seat.

“Truthfully, I am. There must be a million things you’d rather be doing.”

“Well, yeah, but when my friend gets shot and is put in the hospital, I kind of want to see he’s okay.”

“You consider me a friend?” Ignis asked, utterly shocked. Even more so at the look on Noctis’s face. Hurt could not begin to describe the way he was looking at Ignis.

“You think I wouldn’t?” Noctis asked, voice small. Ignis shook his head and Noctis’s face fell even more. “Why? Since when?”

This was not a conversation that Ignis wanted to be having. It didn’t seem like the time or the place and he didn’t want to make Noctis feel even worse than he already did. He would later blame the pain medication he was on for not being able to stop himself.

“Since…the attack.”

“What?!”

It had been nearly twelve years since Noctis had been attacked by a daemon, sent to Tenebrae for healing, and returned after Niflheim attacked. And in those twelve years, Ignis only felt Noctis pushing him away. He understood at first; it had been a traumatic event and not something one simply got over. But when his sullen charge only became happy when note from Lunafreya arrived, talked nonstop about his new friend, and only asked after Ignis in regards to new tart attempts, it felt like their relationship had completely changed.

Prompto showing up did not help.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Noctis asked after Ignis explained.

“I did, but you dismissed it. You said I was being stupid. The aquarium was getting ready to open up their new shark tank and you said we should go see it together. A couple of days later I came to the apartment with some things from your father only to find photobooth kiosk pictures of you and Prompto on your counter. I don’t know if you had already been before suggesting we go or if you’d gone after, but it was clear it had been an empty promise. More so when I asked about the new exhibit and you told me all about it without once noting you’d said we’d see it together.

“I don’t blame you,” Ignis was quick to add. “Life happens. Things change. People change. People grow away from each other. It’s the natural way of things.”

“But…” No words followed.

“I’m glad you are safe and that the bullet hit me and not you.”

“That bullet was meant for me?” Noctis asked, eyes wide.

Ignis shrugged. “That I don’t know, but I know it hit after I pushed you to Gladio.”

Noctis stared as Ignis yawned before wishing him goodnight and leaving.

~*~*~*~*~

The walk back to his father’s chambers seemed long and lonely. Noctis could not believe that Ignis thought they weren’t friends anymore. But…Noctis realized that he hadn’t been a good friend. The mention of the aquarium stirred something in Noctis’s memory. He’d kind of remembered saying something about it to Ignis but being excited to share it with Prompto. He also didn’t remember always talking about Luna or being excited for her journal, but maybe he was.

“How was Ignis?” Regis asked when Noctis returned.

“He didn’t think we were friends,” was the reply.

Regis didn’t say anything at first. He watched his son sulk as he collapsed on the sofa. Before he could ask what Noctis meant, the prince was repeating everything that Ignis had said and how it had made Noctis feel.

“I took him for granted,” Noctis concluded.

“You did,” Regis agreed. “Will you rectify this mistake?”

“Somehow. I have to.” He didn’t know how he would be able to do it, though. How does one make up for over a decade of indifference?

It couldn’t be a grand and over the top, that wasn’t Ignis. As much as Ignis thought he’d been ignored, Noctis had always paid attention to him. Lying awake that night, Noctis thought about all the things he knew and loved about Ignis.

He also tried hard not to think about the last half of that thought.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis wasn’t used to not being able to do things. After the initial post-surgery recovery, he was not pleased to hear all the things he couldn’t do. Logically, it made sense but he’d always been the one doing the caring, not the one cared for. Having to ask for help was hard for him. The one upside was that he could still do his work and he could still participate in meetings via conference calls.

But he couldn’t cook or clean. Almost everything he worked with had to be picked up for him because he wasn’t allowed to lift anything more than five pounds. He got worn out easily but was glad that he wasn’t bedridden and could still walk to the bathroom or kitchen if needed. He felt like he was being a burden on his uncle who he was staying with while he healed.

In spite of his natural inclination to push himself, Ignis did listen to his doctors. He pushed himself only slightly, listened to his body whenever it told him to slow down, and made sure to follow all instructions regarding his medication. There were days whenever it was agony to wait until he could take his next dose of pain medication, but he had always feared addiction and never cut corners.

A variety of people came through to see him, wish him well, and congratulate him on his bravery. Cor and many of the crownsguard; the king and Clarus; several members of the council who was friendly with. The one noticeable exception with Noctis.

He’d hoped Noctis would come by so that they could talk some more. He regretted everything he’d said that night in the hospital; it wasn’t fair for Noctis. Ignis felt that there must be some way that he could explain himself to make things better. He hadn’t thought of it yet, but he knew it must be there and that it would likely only show up while face to face with the prince. The few texts they had exchanged left no real room for having this discussion.

Five days after Ignis returned from the hospital room, there was a knock on his uncle’s apartment door. Stupeo wasn’t home and so Ignis slowly and carefully moved from his seat to open the door. He smiled when he saw Noctis on the other side.

“Highness,” was his greeting and the word looked like it physically pained the prince based on the flinch he gave.

“Hey, uh, what are the rules for you? I mean, how much can you walk? Or I guess first, can you and do you want to leave the apartment for a moment? Walk to the elevator and then a short distance once we’re on the right floor?”

“Yes, all of this sounds doable.” 

“Cool.” Noctis then asked if he needed anything and quickly ran into the apartment to get Ignis’s phone and keys. Together, they walked to the elevator in silence and rode it up a few floors in equal quiet. Ignis wondered what was going on but thought he’d ask once they got to their destination.

The destination, it seemed, was a small balcony garden that Citadel staff often used for lunch on nice days. Even Ignis had had lunch out here a couple of times. Tonight, it looked much different. Beyond the fact that lunch never happened after the sun went down, but the whole area was covered with fairy lights. And, upon closer inspection, Ignis could make out constellations. The usual tables were mostly pushed to the side, although one tall one stayed in the center with two bar stools next to it. Ignis took the seat gratefully, always appreciating when he didn’t have to bend down to sit.

“This is lovely, Noct. Did you do all of this?”

Noctis shrugged. “I had some help. I wish we could have looked at the real night sky, but we both know how impossible that is in the city.”

Ignis chuckled. How many times did Noctis drag him places in hopes of seeing the stars? It was always impossible within the confines of the Citadel and anytime they managed to get into a quiet park, the light pollution from the surrounding city was still too much.

They had once planned on taking a trip away from the city center to look at the stars. Beyond the wall if at all possible. But those were the dreams of little boys without a care in the world. Dreams long destroyed by pain and time.

“One day we’ll get to see the night sky in all its glory,” Ignis promised. The silence lingered as Ignis continued to take in the scene around him. A lot of effort had been put into this setup and he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

“I’m sorry, Ignis.”

The quiet apology had Ignis looking back to Noctis who was in turn staring at his hands. Ignis didn’t say anything, just waited, wondering where the conversation would go.

Noctis looked up and continued. “I’m sorry that I took you for granted. I’m sorry that I’ve been an ass and dismissed your concerns about our friendship. I’ve thought a lot the last few days and small bits of memory are suddenly making themselves known. After I got back from Tenebrae, I think I was so happy to hear from Luna because that meant she was okay. Prompto was the first person outside the Citadel that wanted to know me for me. Part of me was afraid that would change and so I tried to keep doing everything I could in case that happened. Including the aquarium.

“I didn’t realize that my actions were pushing you away. When I realized there was distance between us, I assumed it was because you were seeing me only as a job. You never asked to watch a movie anymore or do anything outside of cooking dinner or handing me reports. I now realize that you stopped asking after I the aquarium thing and yet before that, I was brushing you off. No wonder you didn’t think we were friends anymore. I was such a shitty one. I’m a shitty person. It shouldn’t have taken you getting injured for me to realize all of this. I would like to…not make it up to you, because I don’t think there is anything I could do to account for my actions, but I guess I’d like the chance to do better. Be better. But I understand if you don’t. I know I don’t feel like I deserve it.”

Noctis had looked away again. For a moment, Ignis studied him and then reached over to grab his hand. The action startled the prince and he looked up so that their eyes met.

“You are not a shitty person, Noct. I do believe I told you it was the natural way of things that people grow apart. But that doesn’t mean we can’t grow back together. I would very much like to be on a friendly basis with you once again. Now that we’re adults, we can truly plan on getting to a dark sky even though this is a beautiful recreation you have created.”

The blush on Noctis was beautiful, Ignis decided.

“It’ll be fun to get to know each other again. I’m sure there are many things we’ll both be surprised to learn.”

“Yeah,” Noctis laughed, giving Ignis’s hand a squeeze.

“But for now, let us enjoy our evening out here. Tomorrow, we can start making plans for a camping trip.”

There was an affirmative noise from the prince and they spent the rest of the evening in relative silence, just enjoying the atmosphere of the space. And if neither seemed keen on letting the other’s hand go, well, sometimes friendships are like that.


End file.
